Levy's Vacay Weekend
by brownrachel1
Summary: Levy is headed for her favorite authors book signing but Gajeel is not about to let her go alone.
1. Chapter 1: Gajeel's Intervention

A/N: Hi guys! Welcome to my first fan-fic ever! I would love your reviews and ideas on what should happen next! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.

Chapter 1: Gajeel's Intervention

Levy's alarm went off at 7:00 AM sharp. She had two hours to get up and get ready for breakfast at the guild and after that she would be on her way to her favorite authors book signing in Crocus! The blunette put her arms above her head and stretched before getting the crust out of her eyes. She had stayed up practically all night packing and giddy from the excitement. She had at least ten of the books Mr. Crunkle had written and she was going to get them all signed! Before getting out of bed she couldn't help but finish the last couple chapters of the book she started reading last night from not being able to sleep. It was a book of romance and adventure and she was hooked. Although Levy loved learning from books, romantic novels were her guilty pleasure. She wasn't getting any romance in her real life so she might as well indulge in a little fantasy. No one knew that when she read she imagined the toned, strong, Iron Dragon Slayer as the love interest she thought with a slight pang in her chest. "Ah, I wonder if I'll ever get the courage to tell him how I feel", she wondered aloud. Shaking off the thought, Levy got out of bed and began getting ready for her day.

Shortly after leaving Fairy Hills, she ran into Wendy and Carla heading towards the guild as well. The white exceed was strolling alongside her best friend at a leisurely pace. "Good Morning, Levy-chan! Are you on the way to the guild too?" The older blunette excitedly nodded her head. "Yes! Today is the day I head for Crocus, tomorrow is my favorite authors book signing and I want to be the first in line! Wendy's face lit up as she expressed her gladness that Levy was so excited. " Are Droy and Jet going to be accompanying you?" Levy looked downcast and she guiltily said, "No, I just need a break from them. We have been going on mission after mission lately. It's not that I don't love them, I just need a little break". Carla nodded, "Levy-chan, that's nothing to be ashamed of! Wendy and I need breaks from each other sometimes and I DEFINITELY need breaks with Happy. Although, for Happy it's more of a daily break", she chuckled to herself. Levy's face brightened after Carla's confession. "Thanks Carla, That made me feel a lot better!" The trio then reached the doors and went off their separate ways. Carla to find Happy and PantherLily, Wendy to find Romeo, and Levy to the bar so she could order some breakfast before her journey.

After Levy ordered her breakfast from Mira, she excitedly told the beautiful white haired mage her weekend plans. Across the room, a certain dragon slayers heart started racing as his ears perked up to listen in on the conversation between the barmaid and the bookworm. "Hush, Rain Woman, I'm trying to hear something", the Iron Dragon Slayer said to his best friend. She had been complaining about her Gray-sama and how his lack of attention was really starting to get on her nerves. He suddenly felt a protective urge when he heard the shrimp tell demon girl that she was planning on going on her trip solo. Gajeel practically jumped out of his chair and sprinted to the Master's office, thinking quickly he knocked on the door instead of barging in.

"Come in, Brat" Makarov said and was pleased and surprised that the Iron Dragon Slayer was at his door. Gajeel scratched behind his ear and hesitated before he said, "Look, Master, I have a favor to ask". The old man curiously, said " Well, tell me then." Gajeel raised a pierced eyebrow and his face turned violently red as her sputtered out, " Levy is going to Crocus for the weekend and I don't think she should go alone but I'm too embarrassed to ask her if I can escort her and if you could just tell her, I'll be going with her, for her safety then that'd be great. The old man couldn't keep his laughter inside as he bellowed out and the Iron dragon Slayer turned beet red". Sure, I don't mind doing that for ya, brat.

Gajeel and Makarov left the office as Gajeel slinked back to his table trying to go unnoticed, but Natsu saw him go in and was curious as to why his friend wanted to speak to Gramps. The master went over to the bar and got Levy's attention. "Levy, the crime rate has gone up in Crocus and I would feel better if you did not go alone. I have asked Gajeel to escort you this, weekend, do you have a problem with that?" Droy and Jet immediately jumped up in protest before Gramps said "Pipe down you too, you have already taken a job for the weekend and it's rude to cancel on clients". Pissed as they were that the stupid brute would be alone with their Levy all weekend, they knew not to argue with the Master. Levy started blushing but she said, Thank you Master, that's a good idea".

Gajeel came up, "OI Shrimp! Get your tail into gear and let's get on the road. I'd like to make it their before nightfall since I'm stuck with you this weekend. Levy jumped up, "You don't have to be STUCK with me, I'm SURE Lucy and Natsu wouldn't mind coming along". She was saddened that Gajeel thought being with her all weekend wasn't his idea of fun. Makarov cut in before Gajeel could respond, and said "NO, Gajeel is my decision. That is all." and walked away.

Gajeel and Levy said their goodbyes to their friends. Levy needed some last minute advice from Lucy, now that her crush was going with her. Gajeel had to talk PantherLily out of coming along, and stopped by Wendy's table for a favor and they made their way out the door. "Oi, Bookworm, I've got to stop by my house and pick up a few things before we go okay. Let's go.".

As the two of them left the guild, Master was smiling, Levy's heart was racing from the thought of being with Gajeel alone all weekend, and the Iron Slayer was pleased that his plan had worked out.

A/N: First chapter is done! What do you guys think? I am going to *try* to update weekly. I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! 3 3 3


	2. Chapter 2: Cookies

A/N: Hi guys! Welcome to Chapter two! I would love your reviews and ideas on what should happen next! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.

Chapter 2: Cookies

Gajeel's house was not was Levy expected. Apart from the huge lot of iron in the corner, it was fairly clean. He had a small kitchen that was spotless, although with he eating Iron and Lily eating at the guild, Levy guessed they never used it anyway. Levy quickly started fantasizing about cooking dinner in the kitchen, wearing an apron and taking care of her boys. She thought about how nice it would be to curl up on Gajeel and read a book as he absentmindedly brushed his fingers through her hair.

She jumped out of her own thoughts thinking to herself, Gajeel would never be that sweet, although she wondered if he was soft underneath his metal like exterior. Levy then thought she would make Gajeel a gift to put him in a better mood since he was going to be as he put it "stuck' with her all weekend. "Solid Script: Iron Cookies!" and bite sized cookie shaped Iron dropped from the word. She then realized she didn't have anything to put the cookies in as she picked them up off the floor. She was making her way to Gajeel's room holding the cookies and looking down at him when she bumped right into him coming out of his room with his packed bag. "OI, What the hell Shrimp?" "Oh sorry, I, I, I," Levy couldn't get the words out and she looked down at the floor where some of the iron cookies had fallen.

When Gajeel saw what the blunette was looking at, his face softened and said "OI, Bookworm what's this?" Levy slowly looked up at the Iron dragon slayer, "Well I knew you weren't thrilled about being stuck with me all weekend so I thought I'd give you some Iron Cookies for the trip but after I made them, I realized I didn't have anything to put them in and so I was coming to find you and - before she finished her sentence she noticed Gajeel smile and picked up the cookies from the floor. Suddenly, he was lifting her up onto his shoulder "HEY PUT ME DOWN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "Gihihi, I'm fixing your problem shrimp" as he made his way into the kitchen.

Gajeel put her down and opened up the cabinet looking for a container. When he found one he pulled it out and put the cookies he had picked up in it before setting the container in front of her to do the same. Gajeel scratched behind his ear as he tended to do when he was nervous, "Hey Thanks Bookworm, that means a lot. Look, I didn't mean to say I was going to be stuck with you all weekend okay? I'm glad to come along with you, I wouldn't want you going all that way by yourself anyway" and put his large, calloused hands on her head and ruffled her hair. "O-o-okay, then thanks Gajeel, I didn't know you had it in you to be so sweet, she looked at him with a cheeky smile that made him blush. "Yea, Okay, Whatever, Let's get going yea?", he said in his usual gruff voice. "Alright Let's go!", Levy said with a smile thinking about how cute the man was when he blushed.

She wondered to herself as they walked out the door and Gajeel took her bag from her to carry how many times during the weekend she could make him blush again.

A/N: Well, their journey is about to begin. I wonder what I'm going to come up with to make Gajeel blush again. ;) Please review! 3


	3. Chapter 3: A Not So Silent Walk

A/N: Hi guys! Welcome to Chapter three! I would love your reviews and ideas on what should happen next! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.

Chapter 3: A Not So Silent Walk

Their walk to Magnolia was comfortable and silent, each of them wrapped up in their own thoughts. Nervous about being alone with each other all weekend sent both of their hearts racing. The weekend was already going to be amazing because she would get to meet her favorite author but with Gajeel being there she only knew it would be 100 times better.

They never got to go on missions together because Droy and Jet were always tailing her, and really didn't like the Iron Dragon Slayer, never really forgiving him for the pain Gajeel brought on them the first time they met. There were times in the guild hall when her team mates would catch her staring dreamy eyed at Gajeel and she would have to apologize and get them both to calm down. She wished her two best friends would just forgive him already. She knew that when the man had taken a beating from Laxus and even from Jet and Droy that he had changed. She loved the way when ever they were on group missions for the guild, he also seemed to keep an eye on her and when he volunteered to help her become S- Class, she only liked him more.

She didn't know the exact moment she had fallen in love with the pierced man but she knew deep down in her heart and hoped that he was the one for her. And if that did happen, well her teammates would have to get over themselves and be okay with the man that she loved. She laughed out loud to herself thinking of her team mates and Gajeel bonding over a beer together. Yea, wishful thinking, like that would ever happen.

Gajeel lifted a pierced eyebrow when he heard the blunette laugh to herself - "OI, what's so funny I want to be in on the joke!" That sent Levy hurtling out of her own thoughts as she thought of a quick lie. There was no way she would tell him what she was really thinking. "Oh, I just can't think of what I'm going to say to !" "Ah, is that the author we are going to see?" "Yes, sure is, he's my favorite and my mind just goes blank when I think of what I am going to say to him!" Gajeel noticed the blush in his favorite blunette's face and for a moment he was jealous that this stupid writer could make his bookworm blush like that. He didn't know that it was really Levy's previous thoughts about him that had her blushing.

When the pair reached Magnolia, Gajeel sprinted away from her much to Levy's surprise and started to ask him what was wrong when she realized he was trying to hail a carriage. When one stopped to pick him up, the iron dragon slayer turned to her with a cheeky grin, "Well what are yer waiting for?" Levy took off running towards him, got into the carriage and they begin their ride to Crocus.

A/N: ooooooo, Gajeel is jealouuuuusssss. Please review. 3


	4. Chapter 4: Journey

A/N: Hi guys! Welcome to Chapter Four! I would love your reviews and ideas on what should happen next! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.

Chapter 4: Journey

The carriage Gajeel hailed was a tiny one just big enough to fit the two in it. There was only one bench and because Gajeel's legs were so long, Levy's leg space was being taken up by their bags. Much to both of their pleasure, this put Levy in the position to put her legs underneath her and she had to kind of lean on Gajeel to be comfortable. She loved that Gajeel had to put his pierced arm around her for him to be comfortable as well. They had never been this close before and she was silently thankful that the carriage was so small.

She was trying to read one of her new books but with Gajeel being so close to her she couldn't concentrate at all when a thought suddenly occurred to her. She looked up at him without realizing he was already looking down at her and their lips were close enough that if the carriage hit a bump they would touch. Levy's breathe hitched and looked into his handsome eyes not able to pull herself away. After about a minute, Gajeel gave her his signature smile, "Did ya wanna say something, Shrimp?" This knocked Levy out of her trance as she pulled herself away from him and changed positions to where her back was on the side of the carriage and she pulled her knees up against her chest. Gajeel was disappointed that the girl had moved away from him, he loved wrapping his arms around her and wanted to do so again.

Just then Levy opened her beautiful mouth, "How come you aren't green from motion sickness right now?" Gajeel chuckled to himself, "Well while you were whispering with Lucy before we left, I asked the little one to put a troia on me so I wouldn't get sick. It's a good thing too, I'm sure you wouldn't be so thrilled if I got sick in this little ass carriage." Levy nodded slightly, "Oh that's good thinking, but what are we gonna do about the way back?" Gajeel crossed his arms and huffed, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it". He noticed Levy's face turn downcast and realized when he got huffy with her it probably hurt her feelings. After all she was just looking out for him. After a few quiet moments, Gajeel said "So what do you like so much about this writer anyway that you want to meet him so much?" This brightened Levy's face as she smiled. "Well, he is my favorite author! I have all 10 of his books, they are just so good, I can't put them down, even though I have read them over and over again! He is doing this book signing as a promotion for his brand new book "At Love's Door", but there are only going to be 500 copies released and I want to make sure I get it!". Gajeel snorted, At Love's Door huh, didn't think you read that kind of sappy stuff. Levy turned red, "WELL, it's normal for a girl to like romance novels, I don't just HAVE to read educational materials GAJEEL! It was Levy's turn to huff and cross her arms. Noticing that he had irritated Levy, Gajeel scratched behind his ear for moment thinking about what to say when without thinking about it, he leaned over, picked her up and put her on his lap.

Levy was PISSED. UGH! Why did he have to be so mean! He's always trying to embarrass me and GODS was it annoying. The bluenette was stewing in her thoughts when all of a sudden she saw Gajeel move out of the corner of her eye. Immediately after she felt her body being lifted by his strong pierced arms and she was on his lap. 'Wh- wha - WHAT ARE YOU" - Gajeel put her finger on her lips. "Shhhh, Levy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Looking into his puppy dog eyes and listening to him say her real name instead of one of his stupid nicknames for her and realizing he was being so gentle with her instantly made her relax into him. "S'okay, You just pick on me all the time, I realize you don't mean anything by it but it just hurts my feelings sometimes". His breath hitched as he thought about what she said. He never wanted to hurt her ever again, emotionally or physically. It wasn't in his nature to be so caring and he didn't know how to get the words out. It was almost as if instinct took over when he tipped her chin up, looked into her surprised eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Levy's lips didn't kiss him back. "Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have done that, now she's gonna hate me". As soon as Gajeel finished his thought, he started to pull away from the girl he loved so much that obviously didn't feel the same way.

Levy went from relaxed to freaking out in .2 seconds. GAJEEL IS KISSING ME, GAJEEL IS KISSING ME. Her body went stock still. She had dreamed about this moment, wanted this moment for so long AND SHE COULDN'T GET HER FREAKING LIPS TO MOVE. " UGH, What is wrong with me?" As she was gathering up the courage to tell her brain to work again so she could return his kiss, she felt his lips stop as he took them off of hers. He kept them so close they were practically touching for a moment, just to see if maybe she would change her mind. When she didn't move, he grabbed her again and put her back against the side of the carriage, muttered sorry and roughly looked away out the window.

Being abruptly moved from her relaxing spot on his lap and realizing that because she couldn't get her brain to work, she had single handedly ruined the moment she had wanted for so long. Deep in her thoughts, she knew that she had messed this up and it was up to her to fix it. But if she couldn't get the courage to kiss him back, how could she ever get the courage to make the next move on her own? Levy, distraught at this turn of events, tried to push back the tears that had started to fall down her face and failed.

Gajeel was feeling very stupid at the moment, "I can't believe I did that, I am SO fucking dumb for thinking she had feelings for me, no she's just being nice to me, that doesn't have to mean she friggin likes me back - and just then he smelled it. Salt water coming from Levy. Fuck, now he had made her cry. The rest of this trip was going to be miserable… for the both of them.

A/N: Wow, what an intense chapter to write! Please review! 3


	5. Chapter 5: The inn keepers mistake

A/N: Hi guys! Welcome to Chapter Five! I would love your reviews and ideas on what should happen next! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.

Chapter 5: The Innkeeper's Mistake

The rest of the ride to Crocus was deathly silent. Levy's heart was torn and she was so mad at herself for messing up that precious moment. Gajeel was heartbroken that she didn't return his feelings and also pissed at himself for jumping on her like that. When the carriage finally stopped, Gajeel looked out the window. "Oi, uhhh, We're here. Go on inside the inn and secure us some rooms while I pay the man." This knocked Levy out of her self hating trance as she mumbled something like "Yea, Okay".

Inside the Inn Levy was talking to the inn keeper, "Well you're in luck, we have two more rooms available. Unfortunately, we have no single beds left so the room prices will be a little more, but hey you'll have a roomy bed to sleep on!" Levy nodded thanks and paid for her room. "My friend will be coming in shortly to pay for his room, thank you." Levy exchanged her money for the room key and dejectedly started walking to her room when she heard the doors open and the inn keeper breathed in real loud and said "Oh My" a little breathlessly. Levy turned around and jumped behind a column when she saw the inn keepers reaction was to Gajeel walking through the doors. She knew it was wrong to spy, but she wanted to know what was going to happen.

Gajeel heard the inn keepers reaction to seeing him and looked at her in just enough time to see her snap the first button of her blouse undone. She was pretty enough, with big breasts, long brown curly hair, and green eyes, although her nose was a little big and she was almost as tall as he was. As he exchanged his money for the room key, he was going to leave she reached out and grabbed his arm impulsively. "OI, What the f-", The inn keeper cut him off, Hey I get off in about 10 minutes, want to catch a drink with me at the inns bar? Gajeel thought about it for a minute, he was tempted to say no, but the inn keeper wasn't bad looking and he had to get over Levy sometime. "Sure, why not, see ya in 15, Gihihi." As he walked to his room he thought about how he didn't really want to go, but it beat sitting in his room stewing over his stupid mistake.

When Levy heard Gajeel agree to meet that stupid inn keeper for a drink she had had enough of spying. She ran quietly and quickly to her room, shut and locked it behind her before crumpling to the ground sobbing.

A few minutes later, Levy heard a knock at her door. She wondered who it could be? When she opened it, outside her door was the pretty inn keeper and Gajeel, what did they intend to rub it in her face? She was about to slam the door, when the iron dragon slayers strong pierced arm caught the edge of the door and held it open. "OI, Bookworm, calm down, the inn keeper here apparently made a mistake and now she has to fix it." The inn keeper turned to Levy, "You see, I forgot that we booked one of your rooms out to another guest who was going to arrive late. This is totally my fault. I have the money to give back for one of the rooms. You guys have three options. 1. You two can go to our sister inn across town where they have rooms available for you half price because of your trouble to move in the middle of the night. 2. You both can share one room for half price. Or 3. She then turned to Gajeel sheepishly, you can ditch your friend and stay with me tonight baby.

Levy gasped at the inn keepers forwardness, expecting to start bawling again when Gajeel said," We will take the same room for half price please. I will not ditch Levy, my mission is to keep her safe and I can not do that if we aren't even in the same building. The inn keeper looked astonished and she said, "So there was no chance of you coming home with me tonight anyway?" The Iron Dragon Slayer crossed his arms and said roughly " NO.. WAY". She then gave Levy half of her money back, threw Gajeels money in his face, promptly slapped him and walked off. Levy stifled a giggle, that was the first time she had smiled in hours. "Serves you right". Gajeel already had his bag with so he said Oi, Come on shrimp, back in the rooms. Gajeel closed the door behind them, both of them wondering how the sleeping arrangement was going to work.

A/N: Can we say awwwwwkward! That inn keeper sure had some balls! Please review 3 and don't hate me for Gajeel *almost* getting a drink with her.


	6. Chapter 6: A Not So Lonely Night

A/N: Hi guys! Welcome to Chapter Six! I would love your reviews and ideas on what should happen next! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.

Chapter Six: A Not So Lonley Night

Once they were both in the room they just kind of looked at each other, both reliving the awkward moment in the carriage. The Iron Dragon Slayer noticed his book worm's tear stained face, no wait, she wasn't his book worm, he couldn't be possessive of her if she did not share his feelings. He noticed that Levy wanted to say something to him so he started talking to prevent her from yelling at him about earlier, although he knew he deserved it.

"Oi, look bookworm, I shouldn't have jumped on you earlier like that, I thought that maybe you liked me as much as I like you and I went for it but I shouldn't have just thought you wanted it, I should have asked or I don't know, went about the situation more delicately or something, but I promise I'll never touch you again! And I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

Levy's mind was turning in her head, he likes me, he likes me - WAIT HE'LL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN? She quietly said, "That's not what I want". Of course, he heard her, being a dragon slayer and all but he couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. He took a step towards her, "What did you say?". Levy mustering all the courage she had, "I SAID DUMMY, THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT". Gajeels mind stopped as his heart started racing and his thoughts swirled together… "Then what do you want?". Levy took a deep breath, " I want you, I've always wanted you. I don't know when or how it happened but somehow I fell in love with you and I don't want you to never touch me again, I want you, I need you to touch me, I need you in my life, I need- All of a sudden, she was swooped into his strong, arms, almost as if she was light as a feather as he slammed her against the wall, put her lips close to hers and stopped. He wouldn't make the same mistake again, he would leave the decision up to her. Before he could even finish his thought process she wrapped her delicate arms around his neck, both tiny hands that are full of so much power grabbed his hair and pulled him towards her as his lips crashed into hers.

There was nothing delicate about this kiss, both panting and gasping for air before they went back in again, Levy bit and sucked on his lower lip before pushing her tounge in his mouth and meeting his own tounge, swishing back and forth. The pair kissed all over the room on every surface of the wall, tasting each other with so much pent up passion as their lips came together again and again and again when suddenly Levy stopped, pulled away from him and said NO!

Gajeel went stone cold when he let her go. What happened? Had she changed her mind right after she confessed her love for him? Was he a bad kisser? Did she not feel the sparks he did? Levy went and sat on the bed, when she heard "What is it babe, what is it?". Levy took a deep breath and started softly crying. Struggling to speak through her tears said loud and clear, "You were going to get a drink with that stupid pretty inn keeper without even thinking about me! Who knows what would have happened, you kissed me and when I didn't react the way you wanted you just shoved me aside and went for the first woman with big breasts that flaunted herself at you!"

The Iron Dragon Slayer slowly made his way to the bed and sat down beside the solid script mage. "Levy, Levy, Levy". Levy looked at him and he started wiping away her tears. "I thought you didn't feel the same way, I thought I had to get over you why not now, I thought - he took a breathe, I don't know what I thought but it was the wrong decision and I'm sorry. When Levy had finally stopped crying she just looked at him, silently asking for more. Gajeel scratched behind his ear and smiled "besides, I guess she was pretty but she is nowhere as beautiful as you". When Levy started to protest, he put his finger over lips just like he had done in the carriage, "Shhhh". You are beautiful, Bookworm. In the best way. He took her hands into his and kissed her palms. "Here." He trailed soft delicate kisses up her arms, "Here". He kissed her neck, "Here". The top of her head "Here". Her cute nose, "Here". He finally pushed himself back and looked at her, you're beautiful and you're finally mine. Will you be mine? Levy gasped and she smiled, "As long as you're mine." This time when Gajeel touched his lips to hers there was no hesitation but it wasn't heated like before. This time was more of a delicate passion, like he was afraid he was going to break her, afraid it wasn't real. He couldn't believe that his luck had changed and this beautiful woman whom he had once hurt would give herself to him like that.

Levy let herself be kissed by Gajeel and she let herself kiss him back. This kiss was soft and slow still with a hint of the burning passion from earlier. As their lips moved back and forth in synch with one another, it was almost like they were savoring this moment. They both wanted it to last forever.

A/N: Wow, my heart was racing when I wrote that. Like, Can I be Levy in this please bc omg. Please review. 3


	7. Chapter 7: The Longest Line

A/N: Hi guys! Welcome to Chapter Seven! I would love your reviews and ideas on what should happen next! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.

Chapter Seven: The Longest Line

Levy woke up curled into Gajeel, her cheeks turned red as she remembered the night before. They had kissed passionately until they were both so worn out from the day and expending so much energy, she promptly fell asleep. She loved waking up in his strong arms, in their own little bubble of safety and love. She sat up leaned over, and pressed a small delicate kiss on her boyfriends (OMG HE'S MY BOYFRIEND NOW) mouth, not expecting him to be awake. Gajeel promptly threw his arms around her and kissed her deeply. "Oi, Shrimp I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning". They both sat up, Levy still in his arms, when both of their stomachs let out a growl. "Oh shit, hey babe I just realized we haven't eaten since yesterday morning. Well, I had those delicious Iron Cookies you made me on the way but- "Yikes, I totally forgot about eating because of everything that happened yesterday!" Gajeel got out of bed and stretched before throwing his clothes on. Levy blushed, "You could have told me to turn around"... "Gihihi, nothing you won't see eventually" with a wink following. "I'm gonna go grab us breakfast, you get dressed, we'll eat when we get back and then we can go to this author's book signing you've been talking about". Gajeel gave her another kiss and out the door he went before Levy could even mutter an "okay".

As Levy got dressed she realized she was the happiest she had been in a long time. Her heart was racing and her stomach felt like she had butterflies in it. She couldn't wait to tell Lucy everything that happened this weekend and it was only Saturday!

Gajeel came back pretty quickly with breakfast, Levy was so grateful to get food in her stomach she attacked him as soon as he came in the door trying to swipe the food. He raised the arm with the food up and Levy whined. "Not so fast, Shrimp, What do I get in return?" Levy smiled big and stood on her tippy toes looking up at him, he leaned down a gave her a big kiss, "Man I could get used to that, GIhihi". "NOW CAN I EAT?". While Levy was chomping down her food, she realized Gajeel wasn't eating anything. "Uh.. Gajeel, did you eat on the way here?" "No, I just wanted some iron and couldn't find any- No sooner then he got the words out of her mouth Levy said "Solid Script: Iron Pancakes" and they landed in Gajeel's hands. "Awh, Babe first cookies now Pancakes, you spoil me!" as he readily dug into his breakfast.

After they ate, the two held hands as they walked out the lobby. The library where Mr. Crunkle was giving his book signing was only about a mile away. Levy could see the stares of people looking at the strange couple. Gajeel was larger than life, but toned and muscular with piercings all over his body and long unkempt hair. At first glance, Gajeel was quite frightening even without the scowl that had left his face since last night. Actually, his smile was kind of threatening too but Levy just thought it was handsome. So him, holding hands with a tiny woman who had young, delicate features and almost looked like a schoolgirl was definitely a sight for the townspeople.

When the pair finally reached the library, Levy looked sadly at the line, which was already a hundred people deep. "Wow, the first people in line must have stayed here all night!". Gajeel looked at the line, so did we get here last minute or?" "Actually no, we are three hours early beleive it or not. I told you only 500 copies of his book were published, so these all must be serious fans to get here so early". The iron dragon slayer looked shocked. THREE MORE HOURS BEFORE IT EVEN OPENS? WHAT THE - Levy looked downcast, ya know you don't have to wait with me, I'm perfectly fine - before she could even finish her sentence Gajeel picked her up, kissed her and put her on his shoulders. "No babe, I'm not leaving you… but damn what the hell is in those bags you're normally not this heavy," he said sheepishly. Levy giggled, well I am going to ask him to sign all 10 of my books!" Gajeel muttered something under his breathe but Levy couldn't quite understand what it was.

After standing in line for what seemed like forever, the doors to the library finally opened and the line started moving. Suddenly, there were screams and Gajeel took Levy off of his shoulders but continued to carry her in his arms as he started running for the entrance. Four security guards stopped them, when Levy said "It's okay, we are with Fairy Tail! We are here to help!. The guards let them in and Levy saw Mr. Crunkle on his knees looking distraught". Gajeel let Levy down, Sir would you mind telling me what happened so we can help?" Mr. Crunkle got up as his face contorted into distraught," The first people in line stole all my books! They came up to me and with a wave of a hand all the books disappeared and then they ran off! "Don't worry, we will find them for you!", said a star struck Levy.

A/N: I had to put a little adventure into all this fluff! Please review. 3


	8. Chapter 8: Saving The Day

A/N: Hi guys! Welcome to Chapter Eight! I would love your reviews and ideas on what should happen next! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.

Chapter 8: Saving The Day

Gajeel jumped into action, he normally wouldn't have care about this, but his bookworm had been talking about getting that new damn book for two days. "Oi, is there anything they dropped or something that would have their scent on it?" I can track them down. Mr. Crunkle thought for a minute, "Oh yes, before they stole the books they gave me a copy of this one to sign. That's why I didn't see what they were doing right away. The author handed the terrifying man the book the culprits brought and he took a long whiff of it. It took the iron dragon slayer a few minutes to discern which smell what the writers and which were the book thieves but he finally had it! Oi Shrimp, Let's go!

Levy and Gajeel followed the scent all the way across town, it was obvious the book thieves weren't trying to hide where they were going. They no doubt had no idea that a dragon slayer would be in line. They came to a door of what seemed to be a grocery store. Why would they go here of all places? The pair entered the store and it took Gajeel a few seconds to find the scent again. They were a lot of people in the store and the smells all seemed to meld together. When he found it again, they came to a double door that led into the storage area. The Iron Slayer cautiously opened the door, keeping Levy behind him in case of danger. There was nothing in the storage room except extra food. Still keeping the solid script mage behind him, he followed the scent to a wall. "Damn, looks like a dead end, I don't understand!". Levy thought about it for a minute, there must be a secret door! She ran her hands against the wall and glowing runes flashed before their eyes. "Don't worry Gajeel, this will be nothing! I've been working with Fried-san and my knowledge of runes have only grown!"

As Levy was working diligently to figure out the runes, Gajeel couldn't help thinking about how cute his bookworm was when she was working. He loved how she squinted her eyes and twitched her nose when she was in deep thinking mode. And damn was she smart. He was thinking about just how lucky he was to snag a girl like that when - "Gajeel! The door is opening!" In a swift motion the runes disappeared and a hole in the wall appeared. "Levy, get behind me!" As they came through the door they both saw about 15 mages standing around the 500 stolen books. Before Levy could gasp, Gajeel put his finger over her lips so he could listen to what they were saying. "Oh man, we are gonna make so much money selling these!" "Yea, it was easy enough! With Perry's magic, he teleported them here with just a wave of his hand." Levy thought to herself, teleporting magic! That's how he did it! Gajeel got her attention and motioned that they were ready to attack. He wanted Levy to stay behind and hide, he could take care of this himself, but he knew his solid script mage was more than strong enough to hold her own and she wouldn't listen to them anyway.

Gajeel stepped out from his hiding place, "Oi book thieves, I've got a date with my girl later so how about we make this quick. I'd like to take you all at once." There came shouts of "Hey, what's he doing here" and "Get 'em"! They all started running for Gajeel at once. When they were right where Levy wanted them and far enough away from the precious books she shouted "Solid Script: HOLE" and all 15 mages fell in, taken by surprise. Before they could shake it off Gajeel put in his work, Iron Dragon ROAR, as he roared in the hole Levy had made. All 15 mages were down for the count in under 5 minutes and all the books were safe. Damn, did they make a good team.

Soon after, Arcadios and a few members of the Royal Guard came to take the criminals away. He explained that they were a dark guild who stole popular items to sell on the black market. It made them a lot of money because they stole everything of what was made so no one could get it anywhere else and they could hijack the prices.

Before heading back to Mr. Cruckle, Arcadios promised he would somehow get the books back to the library and Levy snagged one for herself. She just couldn't help it. The pair left the secret room, and walked out of the grocery store hand in hand as Levy was excited to tell her favorite author how they saved the day.

A/N: I'm not very good at fight scenes, sorry it was so short. :( Please Review! 3


End file.
